


Denial

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awkward Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about perception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“Have a drink, John,” Sherlock encouraged a bit hesitantly. He knew something was a A Bit Not Good, but had no idea, as of yet, what. He wanted John to relax so he could examine him more carefully while he was distracted.  
  
“When I invited you to come out with me—”  
  
“To pull for you,” he responded sharply.  
  
“All right. Yes,” John admitted, knowing there was no point in denying it.  
  
“Why you would need me to pull for you is beyond me,” the dark-haired man drawled.  
  
“You’re good looking. Charming when you want to be. Famous.” John ticked off his points with a finger tapping on his glass.  
  
“I look like an alien, I’m rude, and I hate being recognized,” the younger man snapped back. “Besides, you’re adorable. Who wouldn’t want to go home with you?”  
  
John’s mouth fell open. He was entirely unsure how to respond to that. “Anyway…” he struggled to continue calmly. He stopped and took a long pull from his glass. “Anyway, whatever you think, you are attractive to some people and yes, I won’t deny wanting to ride on your coattails a bit.”  
  
“So why are you so angry with me?” Sherlock finally demanded sulkily. “I came out with you. Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
  
“Sherlock, have you noticed that this is a gay bar?”  
  



End file.
